Teardrops on My Guitar
by Tomi Raine
Summary: Short, cute, random oneshot written to Taylor Swift's Teardrop's on My Guitar. HarryDraco. Don't like, don't read. Romantic and sweet.


Ok guys. It's really early here so I'll put the disclaimer and warning on here then let you read.

Warning: boy/boy!!! Don't like, don't read. That simple. Also maybe some OOCness. Sorry...It was 4 in the morning when I typed this ok.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and her Teardrops on my Guitar song, and Harry Potter belongs to the movie place and J.K. Rowling. There. Happy?

* * *

**_Teardrops On My Guitar_**

Draco's fingers ran over the strings of his guitar idly. No one would believe he could play the muggle instrument, but he could do more than just play. Not only was he good, he made up every song that hummed from its strings. He seemed to be a great songwriter as well. Sitting by the lake now, he scribbled some words on a small piece of parchment before singing them silently to himself. Soon enough though his voice carried in to the night softly.

_**He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Draco sighed. It was perfect. Perfect in describing their relationship. Every detail caught. He sighed again no longer pushing against the tears that threatened to pour. The teardrops joined the many stains already scarring the beautiful wood. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time he had cried on his guitar. Draco Malfoy seemed to do that particular thing more than anything else now that he had joined the Light side, come closer to his crush. Draco sighed again as he scribbled more frazzled words on the parchment.

_**He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

The tears were uncontrolable now. As his voice died with a hiccupped sob, the tears came with a rage. Doubling over his guitar, Draco cried, all his pent up sadness and frustration dropping onto the wood and strings of his guitar. A heart-shattering sob echoed through the darkness.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_FLASHBACK:_

"Draco???" Blaise Zabini waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, "Draco, are you listening?"

Draco watched as Harry passed him their arms bumping accidentally. Harry turned, a bright smile planted across his face, and waved. Draco waved back like a shy school girl.

"Of course you're not," Blaise sighed, "When it comes to him its almost like no one else is around you..."

:_End_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

Draco stared up into the stars. Just laying on the soft grass staring up into the dark skies, he felt calmer. He almost felt at peace. Almost. That darn boy still haunted his thoughts. Weren't Malfoys suppose to be head strong? Weren't they suppose to able to endure all obstacles? Didn't that also include love...????

_**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Draco pushed himself off the ground, yawning. Time to sleep.Well, if he could. Draco pulled a picture out of his back pocket. In it, himself and the boy-who-lived were exchanging smiles staring deeply into eachother's eyes. It was the only picture he had of the boy haunting him everywhere he went, and it was his most treasured possession. Sliding it back in his back pocket, Draco sighed. If I can sleep...

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

Pushing into the castle, it didn't take him long to get to the dungeons, but what he saw almost crushed him. Turning down a hallway he thought to be abandoned only to find Harry pressed against the wall, Ginny's mouth on his her hands pressed to his chest was enough to kill him. His heart shattering, Draco backed away the only thing he could think of escaping his mouth.

"No...," Draco threw his hands over his mouth fighting his tears, "No..."

Harry pushed Ginny back finally seeing their audience, but when he turned to the boy, he was already gone. A small piece of paper the only evidence he was ever there. Harry sighed, picked up the paper, and ran. He needed to find him. It was a misunderstanding, and all Harry wanted was to make it up to Draco...

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...**_

Draco stumbled down the stairs to the dungeons. He just wanted his room, guitar, and bed. He wanted to drop himself onto the bed, strum a few things on his guitar, then slowly cry himself to sleep. He didn't want to think of what he saw. He didn't want to think of the pain in his chest or of the thought that he really might never get his chance with the Wonder Boy. He didn't want to face reality. Why did his song have to be so right? Draco slid to the floor right in front of the portrait leading to his private Head Boy dormitory. He wasn't going to fight anymore. Let them see the tears. He could care less now.

"Draco?"

Draco's head snapped up at the familiar voice, "Harry...What do you want!?" Draco's head snapped to the side.

"I'm sorry."

Draco's head jerked to Harry, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Harry paused, sighing, "I didn't mean for anyone to see that...well you know."

"I don't see why not. She _is _your _girlfriend_, isn't she?" Draco snapped.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"What!?"

"Ex. What you saw was her...retalliation of sorts. She wanted a reason for the break up, but when I told her, she fought back."

"Well...," Draco looked over at his guitar sitting next to him, "If you don't mind my asking, why did you dump her?"

Harry laughed, and Draco smiled. He was happy that he could make him laugh.

"In all truth, it was because I like somone else. Someone with incredible talent not only in magic but music. He-"

"He?" Draco cut in.

Harry blushed, "Yeah, he. Anyway, he can sing and play an instrument. He can also write the most beautiful songs I've ever heard."

Draco's mouth dropped when Harry pulled _his _song out of his back pocket.

"My 'crush' dropped this. Wanna give our first meeting another try, Dray?"

Draco's teardrops on his guitar this time were different and would forever remind him of the day his life with the love of his life began...

**_He looks at me, I smile and he can see just how happy he makes me..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you liked it. It was just a random thing I typed at 4 in the morning so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling problems. Please read and review!!!


End file.
